


The Dad who Mediated

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Challenge 2011 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes kids can be annoying. Rose, Albus and James don't want Lily and Hugo to play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dad who Mediated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Eavesdropping.

“Dad!”  
  
Harry sighed heavily and set down the book he was reading when his sons, James and Albus, and their cousin Rose came barging into his study. James had recently turned seven, but he played well with his five year old brother -- that is when their cousin Rose was with them.   
  
“What’s wrong now, James?” he asked his son.  
  
“Lily and Hugo were eavesdropping on our secret meeting! They’re not allowed to be in our club, because they’re too young,” James said, and Harry could see Albus and Rose nodding behind him.  
  
“James, your sister and cousin are three years old. They look up to the three of you, so of course they want to play with you,” Harry explained, trying to reason with his short-tempered son. The kid had too much of his mother’s genes for his own good. Although Harry guessed his father had been the same, in a small way at the very least.  
  
“Now let it go. We have dinner in a bit. Your sister will forget about it if you don’t act like it’s important.”  
  
Sometimes, Harry thought, as the kids closed the door behind them, kids could be annoying. 


End file.
